


See You Tomorrow

by CastleOfSin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, The basics ya know, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleOfSin/pseuds/CastleOfSin
Summary: Vegeta fucks you during a training session.
Relationships: Vegeta/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even have anything to say in my defense. This is pure smut with little to no story, for the ladies. Enjoy.

Vegeta scoffs, as you leap across the training room, landing on your feet elegantly. "Will you just keep running away from me...?", his voice comes out dark and annoyed. He didn't want to train nor help you to begin with and you are thankful that after a lot of talking and arguing he agreed, but you have been nervous from the start. You always liked Vegeta a bit too much, and now even more-so you find yourself staring at him, instead of actually fighting him nor putting in any sort of effort.  
You straighten out the black shirt, that barely covers your matched sports bra underneath, as your breathing is unsteady and somewhat heavy, sweat having formed over your athletic body - _somewhat_ athletic, you were still getting there. You know that you wouldn't be able to keep up with someone like Vegeta, you knew that he could crush you with his fist, but you are eager to learn... _were_ eager to learn?

Vegeta dashes forward and he is in front of you, you want to dodge his attack, but you fail miserably. You duck, move to the side, but you get brave all of a sudden. You grab Vegeta by his shirt and he seems surprised enough for your move to actually work. Putting all of your weight into it, twisting your body, you manage to catch the man in an unexpected way... or do you?  
He is lying on his back, between your legs, you dare to smirk a bit, but the arrogance shows as the man grabs your ankle, you falling down on top of Vegeta. You kind of catch yourself, sitting on top of him now. "... are you even trying?" he asks and to your surprise, he smirks as well. You understand that this is all a game to him, that you didn't catch him off-guard at all.

You also notice how your ass is pressed up tight against the man's crotch. Your face turns warm and you should get up, but you stay in your position, only removing your hands, that had been placed on Vegeta's trained, firm stomach. He actually slightly moves underneath you, you practically feel the outline of his cock press up against your slit, rubbing it in just the right way and a startled moan escapes your mouth. "S-Stop", you choke on your words though, as you already feel Vegeta's rough hands on your thighs, fingers digging into your flesh. "Hold up your skirt, it's in the way", his voice sounds even darker and more demanding than usual and you hesitate, before you do as he said.

You are wearing a black and short fluttery skirt that is attached to a pair of panties and as you lift the fabric, you also lift your ass, kneeling above Vegeta now as you felt yourself get more and more aroused by the direct contact of your bodies, wanting atleast a little distance as you are very much overwhelmed.  
Before you know it, you feel one of the man's hands slide up between your thighs. He simply pushes aside your panties, and you jolt with another moan as he presses his thumb against your clit teasingly, rubbing it in circles, before he uses his index and middle fingers to continue rubbing it in a rougher way. You feel so wet already, you want this man inside of you so bad and yet you don't have to say a single word.  
Another moment passes and Vegeta's fingers are inside of you, sliding into your pussy up to his knuckle and you feel your thighs shake, barely able to hold yourself up in your position, especially as he starts to thrust his fingers into you, his thumb pressing up against your clit in unison, making your body rock. You whimper and moan, you hold onto his lower arm in a pathetic attempt to stop him as your skirt covers the sight now, but he knows that you want him to continue as much as you know.

Still, Vegeta sounds annoyed, "I told you to hold it up." " _Vegeta, please_ -", you are a panting mess, your hips roll against his hand desperately, you want to cum so _so_ badly -  
And right then, the man stops. An equally annoyed whine escapes your mouth and you wonder if Vegeta is going to punish you now, but no, that thought doesn't even seem to cross his mind.  
Instead, you hear the shuffle of clothes, Vegeta raising his hips slightly, before he frees his cock that seemingly is as hard as can be already. As it escapes the tight fabric of his pants, you are intimidated. It isn't really for the lenght of it, but really the girth, but you feel your pussy clench slightly, warmth pooling between your thighs, wanting his massive dick inside you, wanting it to stretch you out. 

The next thing you know, he simply rips the skirt along with your panties from your hips. "Hey! What the fuck!", you bicker, as it was one of your favorite training outfits, but you shut up quickly, as he grabs onto his cock, the tip sliding up against your crotch. You don't know how you kept this position for so long, put your thighs are shaking even worse at this point and as Vegeta lines up his manhood, you sink down onto it all too naturally. It enters you slowly and the first few inches hurt in a good way, stretching your entrance and walls to the point where you feel like this man is going to tear you apart.  
His hands lay firm on your hips, holding you up and at the same time guiding you down, before Vegeta snaps his own hips up into you, his cock suddenly balls deep in your pussy and you can't do anything but lean forward, steadying yourself with your hands against his firm chest, your mouth forming an 'Oh' without any sound escaping you at fitst.  
At the same time, Vegeta reaches up with one hand, pushing your shirt and sports bra up roughly, freeing your soft, sweaty boobs, his hand massaging one of your breasts, pinching your nipple.

You somewhat adjust to the width of his throbbing cock inside of you and your knees give in and you properly sit on top of him, but he doesn't move anymore. Desperately you look at him, and his gaze seems challenging, "Move on your own." You swallow another pathetic whine as you do as you are told. You start bouncing on his dick needily, bringing yourself up as high as possible, feeling the girth stretch you with every stroke, and Vegeta's hands roam your body, as he watches you hungrily. But you are spent and the strokes aren't powerful enough, and then you wonder...  
You slow down significantly, and it only takes a few moments to agitate the man underneath you. "Are you serious?", he grabs your hips, his fingers digging into your skin painfully and lifts you slightly, and finally gives you what you want. He starts slamming into you with long and hard strokes from underneath, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass filling the room obscenely so, just as your delighted and loud moans and yet, even this doesn't feel like it's enough.

Vegeta manhandles you and you find yourself on your back this time. He bends your legs back, bending you in half, making his cock inside you feel even bigger, as if it's going to tear your wet pussy for good this time, and you feel him even deeper inside of you, every thrust rocking your body back and forth violently. Tears form at the edges of your eyes as the motion feels _way_ too good, as you want to cum so badly, but at the same time, don't want this to be over yet, wanting to go forever.  
But Vegeta makes it hard for you to not just cum then and there, he leans over a bit more, adjusting his position, before he starts to fuck you even harder and faster, even if you thought that it wouldn't be possible at this point. You hear dark groans from him, while you are a moaning mess underneath the man, babbling incoherent things inbetween, begging Vegeta for all kinds of things. And it just takes a few more moments before you cum, your whole body convulsing and shaking, your pussy getting tight around Vegeta, tight enough to make it more difficult to move in and outside of you, but that seems to send him over the edge as well.

With a ripped moan he cums as well and you feel him fill you up, his hot seed shooting all up inside of you, before he pulls out. Vegeta stretches your hole with his fingers and you feel his cum running out, now somewhat ashamed as you look up at him and he seems satisfied, finally. As quickly as this thing came to be, the man is set on leaving already, "That's it for today, we'll continue tomorrow."


End file.
